Semper Fidelis
by Alter post fulmina terror
Summary: On a tous besoin de croire, d'avoir confiance, de savoir que l'on peut donner son cœur à un projet, une mission, un homme ou une femme. Alors, on se sent fort. On se frappe la poitrine, et on défie le monde.
1. La peur

**_NDA_** (bah oui, Notes Des Auteurs haha !)** : **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Nous vous remercions déjà de seulement donner un coup d'œil par ici. Mais encore plus si vous nous laissez un commentaire concernant ce prologue ! En espérant que cela vous plaise, nous attendons avec impatience vos réactions !

_**Disclaimer **_**:** Personnages à Eiichiro Oda, histoire(s) à nous. _On sait que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, mais juste au cas où : le plagiat, qu'il soit d'idée ou de texte est strictement interdit et nous le savons !_

Nous préférons aussi vous prévenir que nous nous éloignerons pas de la trame. Seulement, il y a 22 ans qui, pour ainsi dire, pas exister, nous serons donc dans l'obligation d'inventer des évènements pour combler ce « vide ».

* * *

_**La peur**_

* * *

Des jumeaux dans une pièce sombre. Ils avaient, tout deux, vingt huit ans. La lumière vacillante venait d'une fenêtre à barreaux donnant sur l'extérieur. Mains et pieds liés à quatre boulets. Les poignets rouges d'hémoglobines, les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas de leur position.

Des instants durèrent avant que la porte blindée ne claque une énième fois. Deux scientifiques plantèrent des seringues contenant un sérumvert fluorescent dans le cou de chacun. Finissant leur travail, ils se retirèrent pour laisser entrer deux _Pacifistas_. Dans une démarche robotique, ils se déplacèrent vers le fond de la pièce, chacun d'un côté. L'un à gauche, surveillant le sien. L'autre de droite retenant le moindre frisson du second.

La vitre fumée en face d'eux était opaque, rien ne laissait transparaître. Pourtant derrière celle-ci, deux hommes se tenaient debout. Observant sans scrupule leurs deux détenus. L'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku et le Docteur Vegapunk.

Soudain les paupières des frères papillonnèrent. Se fermant d'un même mouvement, elles s'ouvrirent lentement dans la semi-obscurité.

Les jumeaux maudits des Révolutionnaires se réveillèrent.

* * *

[_... ~ ..._]

* * *

Ils avaient six ans. Ils étaient à Ohara. La bibliothèque de l'île implosa sous l'effort du Buster Call.

Les frères se trouvaient devant le Vice-Amiral Kizaru, effrayés et impressionnés. Sans réfléchir, ils partirent à toutes jambes, cherchant désespérément leurs parents dans cette panique totale. Au final, ils tombèrent sur leur maison, des éclats arrivaient droit sur eux. Les enfants évitèrent les obstacles avec une faible capacité de course. Celui aux cheveux de sang reçut un projectile non identifiable sur le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le second s'arrêta, observant son frère jumeau, ce dernier recommença à courir d'une détermination sans faille alors que son poignet saignait brièvement, ce n'était qu'une simple plaie aucunement profonde. Ils trouvèrent leur maison, leur foyer familial.

Un crash de magma la fit exploser devant leurs yeux.

Ils se jetèrent à terre, les mains sur la tête. Interdits, une douleur lancinante cria dans leurs oreilles fragiles. Épouvantés et chamboulés par le massacre, leurs palpitants tressautaient à la seconde explosion, bien plus forte. Se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait, l'éraflé attrapa son frère et l'abrita sous son bras, l'enserrant le plus fort possible.

Le plus petit redressa la tête criant les noms de leurs parents, déchiré par ces pertes. Il ne s'entendit même plus. Son frère sembla lui hurler quelque chose mais ses oreilles ne lui apportèrent plus rien, comme lui.

Celles ci étaient assourdies par un long sifflement continu dû aux détonations précédentes. Genoux à terre.

L'éraflé se releva difficilement, attrapa par le t-shirt son égal, son jumeau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs larmes coulaient. Ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils se comprenaient.

Leurs cœurs étaient au bord de l'implosion.

Se laissant guider par l'instinct, ils passèrent par la ville, le cœur lourd. Lançant un dernier regard vers la maisonnée en bois, en charpie. Plus rien, plus de soutien. Seuls contre tous. Lentement, ils recommençaient à entendre des grésillements. Au loin, ils virent les hommes de la Marine. Des voix, des ordres. Le garçon sans blessure tira sur le bras valide de son frère, avec brusquerie, vers l'arrière mais ils se retournèrent sur un type à veste blanche. Un appel à eux qui leur ordonnait de s'arrêter, tout de suite. Affolés, et le voyant s'approcher d'eux, ils filèrent entre ses jambes. Direction le rivage.

La peur s'infiltrant un peu plus dans leurs veines à cause d'une explosion éloignée. La même détonation qu'auparavant mais cette fois-ci précédée par des cris, des suppliques. Ils se retourneront comme un seul homme, trop curieux pour ne faire comme si de rien n'était. Les jumeaux virent un navire en flammes en train de couler.

Sur le port, il se trouvait un homme avec une capuche sur la tête, le bras rouge. Un homme du Gouvernement Mondial.

Ahuri, l'un tâtonna derrière lui et attrapa la main de son demi. Il l'entraîna vers la direction opposé du Vice-Amiral Akainu.

A l'horizon, ils virent une petite barque avancée loin de l'île. Une chevelure noirâtre, sombre. Hélant la petite fille qui était déjà à une centaine de mètres d'eux, elle se retourna le visage déchiré. Elle leur cria qu'elle ne pouvait s'arrêter suite à leur sollicitation.

Plongeant sans hésitation dans l'eau glacée, les jumeaux rejoignirent à la nage la petite barque alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas cette enfant. Enfin si, c'était la fille qui partageait les même rumeurs qui courraient sur eux. Ils portaient malheur, ils étaient appelés les monstres d'Ohara. La gamine les aida à monter tant bien que mal avec son pouvoir étrange, fait de bras et de mains multipliés.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis, deux sourires naquirent sur les deux visages différents. Des faux jumeaux.

Leur sauveuse fit de même, esquissant un rictus maladroit.

- Merci... T-tu t'appelles comment ?

- Nico Robin et vous ?

- Lui, c'est mon frère, Belaam. Moi, c'est Asura.


	2. La méfiance

_**NDA** **: **_Après avoir répondu à_ Omya-chan_, on tenait à préciser que Belaam était le nom d'un démon qui entrerait -sois disant- dans les corps des possédés en 1632_._ La prononciation se lirait comme Bellamy, mais sans la dernière lettre bien sûr ! Dès à présent, nous laissons place à notre tout premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** ~_ La méfiance_**

* * *

Asura avait volé quelques fruits et avait manqué de se faire prendre par des soldats du Gouvernement Mondial. Une course poursuite avait suivi et Belaam étant arrivé à temps, il attrapa son frère avant qu'il y ait catastrophe et le prit à bras le corps avant de courir à toute allure. Se cachant dans une rue étroite et observant les hommes qui continuaient à courir à la recherche du fugitif, ils virent finalement que les Marines étaient perdus, ne sachant où aller.

Le petit garçon réprimanda son frère en tapant gentiment sa tête de sa main avant de prendre un des fruits et mordre dedans. Alors qu'ils allaient reprendre leur marche du côté opposé de là où ils avaient été poursuivis précédemment, ils bousculèrent maladroitement un homme.

Les cheveux d'un noir corbeau et les yeux pareils à ceux d'un faucon.

Les regardant froidement, le jeune épéiste haussa les sourcils avant d'éviter les petits jeunes. Distant. Pourtant, il se mit à rire imperceptiblement, amusé, et remarqua que l'un des deux enfants avait rapidement caché les fruits dans ses vêtements dès qu'il l'avait remarqué. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là, Mihawk vit celui aux cheveux rouge sang pousser l'autre dans la ruelle. Curieux, il regarda la horde de Marines, au pas de course devant lui, et il tourna la tête. Ne voulant se faire épingler lui aussi, il pénétra dans le petit endroit qu'avaient emprunté les gamins.

Belaam fit quelques pas en arrière avant de crier le nom de son frère, lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour voir le bretteur dans toute sa splendeur. Deux yeux jaunes les déshabillaient du regard. Les deux enfants virent l'homme leur lancer quelque chose,et l'attrapèrent soudainement au vol. Le plus grand se rapprocha du dénommé Asura pour regarder le paquet avec lui. Une bourse. Cherchant du regard le pirate pour le remercier, ils remarquèrent que le prochain épéiste de renom avait disparu de leur vue. Ils se mirent à sourire et commencèrent à s'en aller sans demander leur reste.

_- Merci, M'sieur..._

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Belaam et Asura finirent par se retrouver au sein d'une foule, entraînés par adultes et enfants. Des exclamations étaient poussées de temps à autre quand soudain, le garçon aux cheveux auburn se fit pousser violemment. Le plus grand essaya de le rattraper mais il le vit hors de la foule, au pied d'un homme. Relevant la tête, il remarqua avec stupeur le célèbre Gol D Roger menotté, accompagné de deux hommes derrière lui.

Se confondant en excuse, Belaam attrapa son frère dans ses bras, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir touché le Démon. Le seigneur des pirates se mit à sourire aux deux enfants avant de reprendre sa marche, dignement. L'observant par le biais de cette alléemise à sa disposition, ils finirent par voir Roger s'asseoir sur l'estrade au plus haut. Ne voyant rien, le roux prit son frère sur ses épaules.

- Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Nan, rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent le condamné prononcer ses dernières paroles avant de se faire exécuter.

Suite à ces seuls mots,ces derniers. Excitation, joie, tristesse et euphorie avaient touché la population de LogueTown. Beuveries et mouchoirs étaient de partie.

Les mots incandescents de cet homme de légende avaient brûlé en chacun.

Les uns avaient développés des soifs de richesse, de gloire et de pouvoir en quelques paroles recherchées. D'autres en étaient répugnés et fêtaient dignement cet événement, la mort du pirate indigne de ce monde.

_Le sang avait coulé._

L'âge d'or de la piraterie avait atteint son paroxysme. Les cœurs, les âmes de hors-la-loi et ceux des marines avaient raté leurs battements. Ils défendraient tous leurs causes, coûte que coûte, chacun de leur côté.

_Alors qu'il en soit ainsi._

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Le révolutionnaire était là, il se tenait devant eux. Avec sa touffe bleue sur le crâne et son maquillage de dégénéré, Ivankov avait plus une allure de clown qu'autre chose. Et c'est peut-être cela qui arriva à faire rire les garçons, après que leur vis-à-vis ait tiré une tête des plus bizarroïdes et totalement indescriptible. Il les regarda en la penchant sur le côté avec son air tout aussi idiot en se demandant ce qui déclenchait cette vague de joie chez les deux enfants. Mais cela n'était pas pour les stopper, au contraire : ils se mirent à rire de plus belle. Celui-ci eut presque l'air de se fâcher et se mit pratiquement à les gronder en comprenant qu'ils se fichaient de lui, comme une mère ou un père qui aurait réprimandé ses petits.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous deux !

Malgré tout, il ne paraissait pas crédible. Il était toujours amusé par les garnements, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, c'était peine perdue. Il s'était mis à leur faire un discours sur le royaume de _Kamabakka_, en leur racontant que sa choucroute comme certains avaient tendance à la surnommer, représentait des valeurs très importantes pour tout les travestis qui habitaient l'île. Il leur expliquerait sûrement tout en détail, un jour, peut-être. Mais pour l'instant, il tenait à savoir autre chose.

- D'ailleurs, vous les tenez de qui vos cheveux ?

- C'est maman qui les avait comme ça, rouge sang. Et papa était brun donc pour Asura c'est un mélange des deux.

- Et c'est une mode chez vous de les avoir aussi... désordonnés ? Non parce que là ils partent absolument dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ça en fait.

Belaam se renfrogna en disant que lui, il n'était pas mieux avec sa « touffe bleue », tandis que l'autre frissonna à la réplique de l'adulte. Les jumeaux savaient très bien qu'avant tout cela, ils étaient toujours bien lisses et bien droits. Mais ça, ce n'était rien par rapport au véritable "problème".

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

- Un démon tu dis ?

- Maintenant que vous le savez, vous allez nous jeter, c'est ça ?

Belaam montra un visage qu'on aurait pu qualifier de boudeur,et le plus jeune caché derrière en fit de même. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que ça leurarrivait, de faire savoir qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes possédés, même si ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on criait sur tous les toits. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à ce que le révolutionnaire les balancent à la mer parce qu'ils étaient maudits, parce que des gamins habités de bêtes pareilles n'avaient absolument rien à faire ici, avec eux. Contrairement aux attentes des jumeaux, le travesti arbora un grand sourire et leur ébouriffa les cheveux pour les "coiffer" d'une autre manière que celle d'auparavant.

- Et pour la polymorphie, vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que ce n'est pas rien...

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Ce que vous m'avez dit concernant votre apparence, qu'elle variait parfois.

- Je crois, enfin, je ne sais pas. On a toujours du mal à se rappeler de ce qui se passe avant, pendant et après tout _ça_. On dort énormément après. Le démon est très souvent méchant, mais je crois qu'ils sont pareils. Je veux dire, celui d'Asura est le même que le mien. Mais le sien est plus fort, parce-qu'il hurle comme un porc égorgé quand il... fait _ça_. Ils nous épuisent à chaque fois qu'il veut sortir... C'est chiant. En plus on a cette foutue impression de ne pas être nous lorsqu'il y a _ça_... Moi j'ai l'impression de m'endormir tellement il force pour sortir, ça fait très mal.

- Depuis quand ça agit sur vous, ce genre de chose ?

- Depuis qu'on est tout petit je crois, maman nous disait qu'ils étaient là à nos naissances... Elle s'inquiétait tout le temps pour nous, papa il s'en foutait... En tout cas, la bête qu'il y a en nous est très vilaine, elle veut faire du mal à tout le monde. Mon frère entend ce qu'il dit quelques fois, elle l'embête tout le temps quand il se transforme.

- C'est vrai, Asura ?

Le plus petit se retourna en direction de l'homme qui parlait de lui. Auparavant il semblait vraiment être intrigué par cet Inazuma, son verre de vin en permanence dans une main et ses deux "parties" totalement différentes qui faisaient de lui un type relativement étrange.

- C'est exactement la même chose, s'empressa de répondre le garçon aux cheveux auburn qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté la conversation.

- Et comment ça se passe pour toi, demanda le révolutionnaire en se penchant vers celui ci.

- Euh... avec le méchant ? Bah il fait mal... il vient quand je suis pas content, donc j'essaie d'être tout le temps content ! Comme Belaam quand il fait des bêtises !

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Asura se reposait dans une petite couchette, offerte par le « Faiseur de Miracles ». Relativement affaibli par les événements de la journée, il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Parce qu'entre la possible mort de leurs parents qu'ils ne croyaient pas du tout le jour d'avant, l'arrivée à LogueTown avec Robin, leur séparation puis leur périple avec ces deux grands messieurs pour finir avec cet Emporio Ivankov. C'était trop, trop de choses pour un enfant. Le travesti quant à lui restait accoudé à la rambarde du pont. Ces gamins l'intéressaient, vraiment. Ils avaient quelque chose de particulier. C'était tellement étrange... Et lui ne pouvait pas rester ici sans ne rien faire, il le savait très bien. Il fallait qu'il les aide, qu'il les entraine pour qu'ils parviennent à prendre le dessus sur le démon qui se trouvait dans leurs corps. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit lui qui prenne possession des jumeaux, il n'avait pas à les soumettre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Belaam ? Tu ne devais pas te coucher ?

Le garçon fit un peu la moue, honteux de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Il était là depuis quelques minutes déjà, caché, se demandant ce que l'homme aux cheveux bleus pouvait bien fabriquer. Et bien il pensait, voilà tout, et observait le coucher du soleil par la même occasion.

- Je veux devenir fort, beaucoup plus fort. Asura compte sur moi, je dois le protéger. Le truc le bouffe et il devient incontrôlable des fois, il s'en est déjà pris à papa avant... mais il faut pas lui dire ! Sinon il va avoir encore plus peur !... Et puis... les transformations sont vraiment pénibles, on a de plus en plus de mal à les empêcher d'aboutir, un jour on va finir par partir au ciel comme grand-père... Et je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas laisser Asura tout seul... Mais... Attendez, pourquoi vous souriez ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Le petit se mit presque à bouder à nouveau, après tout, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi rire !

- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmènerai à un endroit avec ton frère, où vous pourrez finir par maitriser vos pouvoirs et...

- C'est vrai, s'exclama le plus jeune en le coupant net.

- Évidemment, mais retiens bien que ça ne se fera pas en un claquement de doigts... Tout dépendra de votre volonté, de la force que vous déploierez pour faire face et prendre le dessus sur votre démon, pour ne pas qu'il finisse par vous dévorer de l'intérieur...

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra, je le jure !

- Très bien, répondit le révolutionnaire en arborant un sourire satisfait. Alors si tout est bon maintenant, vas te coucher toi aussi, on en reparlera demain.

- Quand est ce qu'on commencera ?

- Bientôt, très bientôt, je peux te l'assurer, alors vas-y.

- Mais je ne veux pas dormir moi !

Les cheveux de l'enfant commençaient à se mouvoir, lentement, comme s'ils étaient électriques. Ils avaient gardé leur pli d'auparavant pendant un bon petit bout de temps, Ivankov ayant bien frotté la tête du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, et ébouriffa à nouveau les mèches rouges qui se dressaient un peu partout. C'était mauvais signe, si le petit s'énervait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le démon finirait pas se manifester, il lui avait bien dit tout à l'heure. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il recommence s'il voulait parvenir à le maitriser...

- Vas te coucher Belaam. Tu vois ce qui risque d'arriver si tu te comportes comme ça ? Tu ne pourras jamais protéger ton frère. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, non ? Alors dors un peu, et on verra tout le reste demain, je te l'ai dit.

L'interpellé grogna avant de tourner talons et se diriger vers là où dormait son frère, il devrait sûrement y avoir une couchette vide pour lui aussi. Le temps de sa marche, il pensa à tout ce que venait de lui dire le révolutionnaire. _"Tout dépendra de votre volonté, de la force que vous déploierez pour faire face et prendre le dessus sur votre démon"..._ Il serra son poing tout en continuant d'aller là où il pourrait se reposer. _Je veux soumettre ce démon de malheur..._

Lorsqu'il atteignit la chambrée, il aperçut le petit garçon à qui il ressemblait si bien , allongé du côté droit de la cabine. _Il a bien choisi son endroit, pour changer..._ Belaam se mit à sourire avant de le rejoindre. Il serait plus rassuré à ses côtés, cela l'apaiserait. S'accroupissant lorsqu'il fut arrivé en face de lui, il observa le visage serein de son frère puis saisit une mèche de ses cheveux entre son pouce et son index avant de la faire glisser le long de ses doigts. _Tout va bien..._

Voyant qu'il y avait effectivement une deuxième couchette à sa gauche, juste à quelques trentaines de centimètres de son jumeau, il s'installa dedans sans demander son reste, malgré qu'il se sente un peu "intrus" à dormir dans un espace qui lui était encore inconnu. Il retira ses petites chaussures, en toile de coton, noires comme celles de son frère, déjà posées sur le sol. Ensuite il s'allongea. Ce n'était pas son lit douillet, ce n'était pas sa chambre bleue. Maman ne lui ferait pas son bisou « bonne nuit ».

Le cœur serré à cette pensée, il se tourna vers le mur, ne voulant montrer sa possible faiblesse. _Maman_... Il n'avait pas pensé à elle de toute la journée, ni à son père et il s'en voulait. _Où êtes-vous ?_...Une perle d'eau parcourut sa joue, silencieuse. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu de douleur. Les méchants n'étaient pas venus leur faire de mal et heureusement ! Il n'aurait pas voulu avoir honte de montrer ça devant l'adulte qui les avait si gentiment hébergé pour cette nuit. Et justement pour cet Ivankov ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait leur demander pour qu'ils le remercient ?…_Tout ira bien, du moins j'espère... _Fermant ses yeux comme pour s'obliger à dormir et arrêter ses pensées tenaces, il les rouvrit soudainement. _La lumière_...L'enfant fatigué éteignit la petite lampe, à côté de son frère, Asura ne s'endormait jamais sans une petite source de soleil.

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Les jumeaux ne disaient rien et se contentaient de suivre Inazuma et le souverain du royaume de Kamabakka qui les amenait ils-ne-savaient-où. Arrivés sur une partie du bateau sans connaitre celle que c'était pour autant, ils remarquèrent qu'une personne était là, et se tenait immobile face à l'océan. Une cape vert foncé la recouvrant de la tête aux pieds, les deux garçons ne parvinrent pas à distinguer si c'était un homme ou une femme. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le révolutionnaire qui se trouvait à leur droite pour lui demander une explication avant d'hurler un : _"AAAH, SA TÊTE ELLE EST ÉNORME !"_.

Celui ci venait de se piquer aux hormones pour reprendre son apparence habituelle. En effet, il avait voulu la "préserver" en repassant à une taille normale pour ne pas faire peur aux enfants lors de leur rencontre. Mais son champ de vision était bien plus large lorsqu'il était plus grand. Et puis, les petits étaient quand même pratiquement possédés par des bêtes bizarres alors pourquoi un simple changement de taille de visage les effraierait ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les enfants.

L'individu "caché" jusque là se retourna, laissant finalement apercevoir un homme, tatoué sur une partie du visage. Un autre s'approcha pour se poster à ses côtés, à la veste marron et qui paraissait relativement fort en corpulence. Ils dévisageaient maintenant les deux petits bonhommes, mais eux se montrant méfiants et vigilants, se mirent à les défier du regard.

- Comment s'appellent-ils, demanda le plus mince à l'air presque étonné.

- Moi c'est Belaam, rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux rouge, et lui c'est mon frère...

- Asura, continua le plus petit des deux d'une voix hésitante, à moitié planqué derrière son jumeau.

- Dragon et Bartholomew Kuma, se contenta d'ajouter le travesti à l'intention des deux garçons, pour les présentations.

L'ennemi du Gouvernement Mondial les dévisagea à nouveau, se demandant bien la raison pour laquelle ces deux enfants étaient là. Il questionna le dénommé Ivankov du regard. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas de jeunes révolutionnaires, au contraire, cela annonçait bien la nouvelle génération. Mais pourquoi semblait-il si confiant ? Après tout, il les connaissait à peine mais avaient-ils tant de potentiel pour que l'homme à la choucroute paraisse aussi sûr de lui ?

Celui ci lui répondit presque illico. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il ramenait des gamins à bord de leur bateau, il comprenait que Dragon soit surpris. Il lui fit ensuite remarquer que si ces petits se trouvaient avec lui en ce moment c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Ils étaient, comment dirait-on... spéciaux, voilà.

L'homme au tatouage croisa les bras, ne comprenant pas ce que ces enfants pouvaient bien avoir de si particulier.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne dira rien, demanda un des deux jumeaux au révolutionnaire qui avait toujours une tête disproportionnée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Belaam, on est tous comme ça ici, on ne vous rejettera pas pour une chose pareille, répondit la touffe bleue en tentant de le rassurer.

- Bon ben... Monsieur, en fait, on a des... des démons en nous. Et ils sont pas gentils. On voudrait que vous nous aidiez.

- Je te demande pardon ? Iva, où les as-tu trouvés ?

_C'est son surnom, Iva ?_ Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, pensant qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas à leur place ici. Inazuma porta son verre à ses lèvres d'une mine toujours aussi atone, tandis que Bartholomew Kuma les scrutait d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Effectivement, ce n'était pas rien, dit comme ça...

- A LogueTown, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient exactement. Mais le fait est qu'ils seraient polymorphes. C'est dangereux, très dangereux pour eux et pour les autres. Ils sont encore trop jeunes, si on ne fait rien cela risque de dégénérer et... tu connais la suite Dragon, rappelle toi _de ce qui était arrivé_.

- Oui. Les enfants, écoutez bien. Faites attention, très attention. La polymorphie pourrait vous porter préjudice et s'avérer fatale, il ne faut absolument pas prendre cela à la légère...

Belaam et Asura penchèrent la tête sur le côté. Pour tout dire, il y avait des mots qu'ils... disons, n'avaient absolument pas compris. _"La polymorphie pourrait vous porter préjudice et s'avérer fatale,"_ Pourrait vous porter quoi ? Et quoi ? Oulala, que de termes compliqués pour des petits jeunes comme eux, les pauvres ! Malgré tout, ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer, faisant comme si ils avaient tout saisi, de peur de dire une bêtise.

Le dit "chef" ayant remarqué qu'il employait un langage trop soutenu, se mit à sourire face à ses deux petits êtres innocents en apparence. Il s'approcha d'eux pour s'accroupir en face, afin de les regarder droit dans les yeux. Par automatisme, ils eurent un mouvement de recul et firent quelques pas en arrière, ce qui n'offusqua pas Dragon pour autant, il se mit d'ailleurs à sourire d'avantage.

- Pourquoi voulez vous que je vous aide ?

Le révolutionnaire avait demandé cela pour connaître leurs convictions. Étaient-ils vraiment d'attaque pour apprendre à faire face à la bête qui était en eux ?

- Pour protéger mon frère, s'exclama le roux et couvrant la voix de son jumeau qui avait dit la même chose sauf qu'un peu moins fort.

Leur vis-à-vis ne sembla pas déçu. Ils avaient de véritables convictions ? Parfait, c'est ce qu'il fallait. S'ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils se feraient tuer en moins de deux. Et puis, autant entraîner des personnes qui en avaient le courage.

- On vous a déjà parlé des révolutionnaires ?

Les garçons s'apprêtaient à répondre négativement à la question du brun lorsqu'il virent ledit Tyran grincer des dents avant de bousculer la choucroute bleue, s'en aller rapidement et pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Ivankov observa alors son ami, avant de se retourner vers ses petits protégés tout en esquissant un énorme sourire.

- Ils sont prometteurs Dragon, j'en suis persuadé. De bons gamins, ça se sent. Ils seront parfaits pour la Guerre Totale, ils pourront tromper tout le monde !


	3. La gêne

_**NDA : **_Nous remercions nos premières revieweuses au nom d'_Omya-chan_ et de _Deathgothika_ ! Nous espérons que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et satisfera votre attente.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 ~_ La gêne_**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Dragon, remarquant que la porte de la chambre provisoire des enfants était ouverte, regarda les deux garnements qui étaient encore dans la cabine. Celui aux cheveux auburn faisait son lit tandis que le roux râlait dans sa couchette. Il observa le plus petit qui tentait d'approcher son frère, et qui finit par se prendre quelques représailles car celui-ci cherchait visiblement à se reposer. Belaam se saisit alors de son coussin, derrière son crâne, avant de s'en couvrir le visage.

- Tu me gonfles Asura, je veux dormir.

- C'est pas très poli de rester longtemps au lit.

- T'es lourd là, on s'en fiche ! Je suis fatigué moi, et puis je sais même pas s'ils sont déjà debout ! Alors profitons-en un peu, quand on était avec la fille, on a même pas pu dormir !

Asura se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- T'es pas drôle.

- J'ai jamais dit que j'étais drôle.

Le gamin encore debout se mit à croiser les bras.

- Debout, marmotte.

- Je ne suis pas une marmotte.

- Tu y ressembles, alors lève toi Belaam.

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu en ais u-...

- C'est pas vrai !

Le petit attrapa le coussin qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur sa couchette avant d'asséner un coup sur la tête de son frère.

- T'es qu'un idiot, lève toi !

- Non !

Une bataille de polochons s'en suivit sous le regard amusé de Dragon, qui finit par tourner les talons, laissant les enfants vaquer à leurs occupations.

Longeant les cabines en déambulant dans une des allées qui menait au pont, il suivit du regard une ombre qui se profilait dans le bleu de l'océan. Le simulacre avançait de plus en plus vite et finit par le dépasser, atteignant une vitesse surprenante le petit bouchon rouge qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau. Soudain, Dragon vit un poisson d'une taille relativement correcte, s'envoler, attiré par la puissance d'un fil de canne à pêche, et tomber dans les bras d'un travesti qu'il connaissait très bien.

- D'une seule main, bravo Iva, le félicita un des types qui portaient une chapka, la sienne représentant la tête d'un zèbre.

L'homme à la choucroute bleue se mit à rire avant de se faire des éloges, comme quoi il était né pour ça. Il se saisit du poisson qui avait atterri dans sa grosse touffe et estima son poids. Percevant des bruits de pas, il se retourna pour faire face à Dragon qui voulait visiblement lui parler. Le fruit de sa pêche était toujours dans ses bras, gigotant comme un fou pour retourner à la mer, tandis qu'un des hommes enlevait l'hameçon avec précaution.

- Ah, Dragon, tu tombes bien ! Regarde moi cette magnifique courbine, à une main, une seule ! Et pourtant, elle est difficile à pêcher la bestiole, elle est très combative et elle tire beaucoup, tu dois toujours faire attention parce que le fil menace de casser à tout moment ! Mais moi tu sais, j'ai cette maîtrise là, je dois vraiment avoir un don pour ça, et un jour je t'apprendrais si tu v-...

- Occupe toi des enfants, Iva.

L'homme à ses côtés se mit à rire doucement et le souverain du royaume de Kamabakka déchargea la poiscaille sur lui. Trempée de liquide iodé, il s'en alla voir les deux petits, non sans faire une tête de gamin boudeur car le chef des Révolutionnaires ne lui montrait que rarement de l'attention.

Finissant par entendre un « BOUM » sonore juste dans la pièce mise à disposition pour les deux enfants, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à l'endroit voulu. Poussant la porte restée entrouverte pour passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement, il put alors voir le capharnaüm qu'avaient mis les jumeaux. Leurs lits défaits de toute part, les draps étalés ou plutôt balancés sur le sol un peu n'importe comment.

Belaam était allongé par terre, une main bloquée par celle de son frère assis sur lui. Son second poing essayait d'atteindre sa tête, assurément, mais trop éloignée, prouvant que son jumeau était bien en position de force. Asura, lui, avait son bras levé, et armé d'un coussin, il s'apprêtait à porter un coup fatal -ou presque-.

Lorsque le petit bruit fit assimiler que c'était la porte qui grinçait, le garçon aux cheveux auburn ne put arrêter son geste et son oreiller s'abattit des plus sauvagement sur la face du roux. Les deux garçons comprirent alors que quelqu'un se trouvait au pas de la porte, une personne visiblement en train de rire à ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé à ce que je vois...

Ils rougirent, honteux, et Asura baissa lentement la tête pour s'excuser tandis que Belaam gardait un sourire satisfait, malgré la bosse remarquable qui poussait sur son crâne. Ivankov se remit à sourire avant de forcer l'entrée avec sa touffe, voulant visiblement pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Ne restez pas comme ça ! Allez rangez, habillez vous et je vous emmène à la cambuse.

- La cambuse ? C'est quoi, demanda l'un des jumeaux qui se relevait péniblement.

- La cuisine, c'est là où toute la nourriture est entreposée. Ou la cantine si tu préfères.

Belaam acquiesça vivement tandis que son frère jetait un petit regard coupable au révolutionnaire. _Décidément, ce gamin est doué pour la comédie_... Ivankov se mit alors à les surveiller pour qu'ils ne refassent pas de bêtises, attendant patiemment. Il observa celui qui était visiblement le plus imprévoyant attraper ses draps pour les remettre sur son lit. Remarquant le plus téméraire en train de se battre avec un gros morceau de tissu, le second se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de lui jeter un « c'est bien fait ! », lui tirant la langue. Le roux fit de même et remis la couette comme elle était, soufflant alors un bon coup lorsqu'il eut terminé son travail.

- Pourquoi y'a de l'eau partout ?

Ivankov tira une tête d'alarmé en remarquant qu'effectivement, il y avait une grosse flaque. Il était vrai que ses cheveux agissaient presque comme une grosse éponge mais quand même, pour qu'il y ait autant de flotte... Lorsque les deux garçons remirent rapidement leurs petites chaussures sous les yeux du révolutionnaire, ils se relevèrent. Les pieds d'Asura s'aventurèrent dangereusement sur le liquide qui commençait à se propager un peu partout, ayant pour but d'accéder à la sortie.

- Pardon Iva, je voudrais passer.

Le concerné tiqua au surnom employé. Quelque peu heureux que l'enfant se sente assez en confiance pour le nommé de cette manière, il se retira du seuil de la porte.

- Je ne peux pas...

Ou du moins essaya. Les jumeaux le regardèrent bizarrement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait maintenant ?

- Je ne peux pas... me retirer.

En effet, même en ayant essayé de tirer son corps brusquement, il dut se mettre à l'évidence : il était définitivement coincé. Le corps dans la chambre, les bras bloqués entre les deux parallèles de la porte tout comme sa grosse tête. Les petits se mirent alors à rigoler sous cet effet. Mais par la force de l'oscillation du navire, Belaam rejoignit son frère en manquant de tomber plusieurs fois.

- Pourquoi tu deviens pas normal comme la dernière fois ?

_Ah, mais c'est vrai ça ! Les hormones, les hormones, alors voyons voir !_ Le révolutionnaire tenta de se piquer, essayant de bouger son bras du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Aie !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait maintenant, pourquoi Belaam se mettait à crier ? Pourtant il n'était pas tombé ni...

- Oh mon dieu, furent les seuls mots qui parvinrent à sortir de la bouche du roi de Kamabakka.

Là, devant lui, le roux commençait à prendre une allure beaucoup plus... féminine. Des jambes fines dans son bermuda gris, un visage aux traits changés, une chevelure rouge sang descendant dans son dos et... La rousse cria fort, très fort, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus de sexe masculin. Asura fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et voulant courir asticoter sa « sœur », il tomba à plat ventre en glissant sur la flaque d'eau. Décidément, les gamins ne lui seraient pas d'une grande aide...

Ivankov ordonna aux deux garnements de se mettre sur les côtés de la porte et s'accroupir, avant de hurler un « HELL WINK ! ». Par la force centrifuge, Belaam et Asura furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin, sur leurs lits respectifs. Se relevant tant bien que mal, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait maintenant un énorme trou à la place de la porte, et que le travesti n'était plus là.

- Et ça se prétend pêcheur, gueula un homme à la voix rauque, déclenchant quelques rires parmi les spectateurs, ayant été alertés par les cris des enfants et le vacarme qu'avait causé la touffe.

Vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient rien de cassé, les deux frères se regardèrent, avant que l'un d'eux n'éclate de rire à la vue du corps changé de l'autre, une fois de plus.

Les enfants sortirent de la chambre, ou plutôt Belaam sortit en trombe tandis que le second lui courait après pour le taquiner. Puis ils se turent, pouvant apercevoir un quelconque subordonné sauter à l'eau pour sortir l'autre révolutionnaire de la noyade. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn regarda discrètement sa « sœur provisoire » avant de repartir pour se tordre de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Pour cela, Asura se prit un gros coup sur le crâne de la part de celle-ci, qui se mit à gueuler d'une voix aiguë comme quoi elle voulait ab-so-lu-ment retrouver son corps de petit bonhomme.

Voyant que les personnes du navire étaient visiblement plus intéressées à se payer la tête de celui qui les avait sauvé d'une vie incertaine, la rousse joua de ses doigts. Asura, lui, remarquait sombrement que les longs cheveux, de son frère transformée en fille, s'électrisaient un temps soi peu. Visiblement, il essayait de se calmer. Belaam avait peur, il avait honte, et surtout, il avait ce sentiment désagréable qui s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent venimeux. Ses cheveux de feu commençaient à se mouvoir, devenant au fur et à mesure, désordonnés c'était mauvais. _Il ne fallait pas_. A cette vue, Asura recula de quelques pas, immédiatement. Son affolement était compréhensible, quel idiot il était, il n'aurait pas dû énerver son frère...

* * *

Une petite review ne fait pas de mal, nous attendons vos avis avec bienvenue !


	4. La colère

_**NDA : **_Nous voici donc pour ce troisième chapitre ! En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Nous remercions une fois de plus nos « revieweuses » ! On s'est inspiré de la chanson au nom de « Let the bodies hit the floor » de _Drowning Pool_ pour être dans l'ambiance de la première partie, écoutez la si ça vous tente !

**_Disclaimer :_** Pour le bien de l'histoire, nous avons modifié le fait que Sauro ne soit pas tombé par hasard à Ohara.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ~ _La colère_**

* * *

_N'aies pas peur, prends ma main. Je t'en prie Asura. N'aies pas peur de moi, je t'en supplie. Aide moi. _Ces suppliques, il aurait voulu les lui prononcer. Oh, oui. Il aurait voulu que son frère l'enlace, lui dise que la douleur n'existerait pas, qu'_il_ ne viendrait pas. Des palpitations se firent dans la pulpe de ses doigts.

Le commencement.

Belaam aurait tout fait pour que son frère ne se terre pas entre une rambarde et un mur du navire, bien loin, bien loin des hommes qui se moquaient encore de l'état de leur ami.

Peur.

Un cri, déchirant, traversa ses cordes vocales.

Douleur.

La souffrance se propagea à travers son échine avant d'éclater de toutes parts, une convulsion violente le prit et le projeta à terre. Les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court. Les hommes s'étaient retournés.

Supplice.

- Asura, laissa échapper le petit garçon d'une voix étranglée.

L'enfant arracha un hurlement quand plusieurs convulsions prirent son corps chétif. _Tu n'es qu'un faible, un faible Belaam... Un faible, tu seras toujours un faible. _La voix du démon. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Cette voix chaude et suave. Monstre. Son sang n'en fit qu'un tour. La litanie l'agressant ne s'arrêtait pas, pas même les conséquences qu'il envoyait au corps de l'enfant. Un craquement. Plusieurs suivirent le premier. Sang. Ses veines lui brûlaient alors qu'il suffoquait. Sa respiration se hachait alors que du sang coulait à côté de sa bouche pour longer son cou frêle. Pris de court, sa respiration se stoppa violemment, et il posa ses mains sur sa gorge alors que la souffrance léchait le long de son corps. Un hurlement monstrueux sortit de sa gorge alors qu'au loin, son frère se cachait derrière ses mains en pleurant. Le roux efféminé tomba à terre, ne tenant plus sur ses bras. Un long gémissement plaintif se fit entendre. La tête contre le plancher du navire, ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Il se devait d'être fort, il le devait. _Tu vas me laisser ta place Belaam et tu vas crever comme un chien. Comme tes parents, tu les as tué. Tu les as laissé crever... _

- NON !

Un vrillement assourdit ses oreilles, il se releva à genoux et mua un cri qui ne vint pas. Les yeux au ciel, leur couleur tempête changeait lentement. Belaam avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, son cœur tambourinait comme un fou. De fins éclairs d'électricité entouraient son corps. Il sombra. La douleur devenue trop forte. Pourtant l'enfant se releva comme désarticulé, ses longs cheveux de petite fille cachaient son visage. Un sourire anormal bordait ses lèvres. La _chose,_ qui n'était plus Belaam, ricana fort, très fort. Ses yeux de fous se posèrent alors sur cet homme qui le regardait, sans émotion. Le polymorphe disparut en un éclair avant d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée devant lui. Le regard porté sur le Chef des Révolutionnaires. Un regard mature, un regard d'adulte, tout à fait inhabituel.

- Si la nature m'a donné la brutalité de la Guerre, mon enveloppe charnelle n'est qu'éphémère Dragon, déclara sombrement le démon avant d'éclater de rire, un rire tout à fait inquiétant.

Dragon put voir alors, avec stupéfaction, que la personne qui se tenait en face de lui n'avait rien du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré le jour auparavant. Ses yeux n'avaient plus une couleur grise mais… blanche. Possédé. _Comme si … Oui c'était ça, comme si cet être était aveugle, en quelque sorte. _Le démon approcha alors la main, déterminé, vers son torse, le sourire aux lèvres. Le fils de Garp ne bougeait pas, nullement impressionné. Soudain, une tornade bleue arracha l'enfant. Dragon vit alors, à terre, Ivankov planter ses griffes au niveau des côtes du démon qui se débattait avec puissance. Au loin, il remarquait qu'Asura était toujours à la même place, dans la même position. Vraisemblablement traumatisé par ces apparitions. Tout d'un coup, il n'entendit plus aucune vocifération. Il promena son regard sur son ami qui se décala, Belaam avait repris sa forme initiale, masculine, et... ne bougeait plus. Comme endormi. Le sang autour et sur lui représentait une scène des plus macabres. Ivankov fit les gros yeux en faisant voyager son regard sur le petit puis sur son supérieur.

- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie ! Tout de suite ! Bougez vous !

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

- Il va bien, dis ? Hein ?

- Je ne sais pas Asura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille le voir ? Je _sens_ qu'il a mal... Il a besoin de moi Iva !

- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir, nous allons débarquer. Tu ne pourras plus le voir à ce moment là, il va être transféré.

- Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

Le travesti dans sa forme féminine observa longuement le petit garçon qui avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Les sourcils froncés, se tortillant pour avoir quelques informations sur l'état de son frère jumeau.

- Tu le sens ? Comment ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je sais quand il va pas bien et là, il va vraiment pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

L'enfant aux cheveux auburn attendait impatiemment la réponse, stressé. Ivankov lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Ton frère va être emmené chez un docteur que Dragon connaît très bien, le... le démon lui a fait beaucoup de mal.

- Il lui a fait quoi ?

- Les médecins de bord ont découvert une fracture ouverte au niveau du coude ici et là, montra le subordonné de Dragon en caressant les phalanges du petit garçon.

- Il... a le bras cassé ?

- Le coude, le poignet et les phalanges cassés. Le démon lui a fait mal, Asura. Si on ne l'opère pas dans les heures qui suivent, on devra... on devra lui... connais-tu le terme « amputer » ?

- Non.

Le travesti sourit, mal à l'aise, ne sachant comment annoncer cela à un gamin de six ans.

- Si on aide pas ton frère, il perdra la moitié de son bras gauche. Et... sa main droite sera sûrement hors-service pendant quelques mois.

Les lèvres du petit garçon tremblèrent, baissant la tête lentement. Les épaules petit à petit secouées. Ivankov ne savait pas réagir face à ça alors, maladroitement, il le prit par les épaules et l'enlaça fébrilement. Asura éclata en pleurs contre sa poitrine de femme, et entoura faiblement ses bras autour de son cou. Ivankov épia les hommes de Dragon qui regardaient l'enfant tristement.

- Je veux pas que mon frère meure, je veux pas Iva !

- Il ne mourra pas Asura, je te le promets.

- … Maman et papa me manquent, Iva ! Je veux ma maman ! Je veux qu'elle me fasse un câlin ! Je veux qu'elle me fasse des bisous comme avant !

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont...

Asura se détacha d'elle un instant, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

- C'est pas vrai que papa et maman sont disparus hein ? C'est pas vrai ? On va les trouver ? Et papa nous retrouvera une maison avec les messieurs blancs ?

- Je... Je, tenta la reine de Kamabakka qui ne trouvait que répondre face à ses questions. Quels messieurs blancs ?

- Bah... les messieurs avec des capes blanches.

Asura essuya ses larmes alors que son vis-à-vis prenait un air sérieux.

- Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ?

- L'ami de papa et maman s'appelle Momonga. Leur chef, enfin je crois, il s'appelle Sengo-machin-bidule. C'est un gentil monsieur. Mais... Monsieur Momonga nous a montré du doigt à Monsieur Sengo, enfin, le monsieur qui avait une chèvre, parce qu'on a _ça_. Nos démons. Il a dit qu'on était pas normaux... Alors Monsieur avec la chèvre, il a demandé à papa de nous laisser à un monsieur... Vega-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi. Mais maman et papa ne voulaient surtout pas nous laisser à ce monsieur parce-qu'ils disaient qu'il pouvait nous faire du mal. Du coup, Monsieur Sauro, il a voulu nous protéger, donc on est parti très vite. Les messieurs en blancs, ils avaient des armes et tout ! Et il nous poursuivaient ! Mais avec Monsieur Sauro, on a réussi à aller à Ohara. Maman et papa ont décidé d'habiter là-bas le temps qu'ils trouvent l'île « sûre » pour « fuir ». J'ai pas compris pourquoi on devait fuir, mais maman ne voulait pas que je discute et puis papa était très sérieux : on devait faire aucune bêtise à Ohara et surtout pas se faire remarquer. Et puis la dernière fois : POUM ! Belaam et moi on jouait dans la forêt... Que tout les deux, parce que les autres enfants nous aiment pas, ils nous montrent du doigt comme Monsieur Momonga. Pourtant ils ne savaient pas pour les _choses_ qu'on a ! je comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous aimaient pas... Bref, et... et quand on a eu POUM ! Bah on est allé à la maison parce-que ça nous a fait peur ! Mais y'avait pleins de messieurs blancs de partout donc on était terrifié et ...

Asura s'arrêta un moment, assis par terre, jouant distraitement avec ses lacets défaits.

- Notre maison elle a explosé. Belaam m'a obligé à repartir alors que j'avais très très mal aux oreilles. Sur la plage, on a vu une petite fille, même qu'elle nous a sauvé ! Puis toute la nuit on a ramé en suivant un chemin de glace... C'est normal les chemins de glace ?

Ivankov réfléchit un court moment avant de regarder l'enfant.

- As-tu vu un monsieur blanc avec des cheveux frisés noirs ?

- Euh... non, par contre j'ai vu un vieux rabougri et Monsieur euh... Kizaru il me semble. Lui il était très rigolo à MarineFord, il s'occupait de nous avec un autre Monsieur... Euh son nom est un fruit... Str-... Strawberry, quand maman et papa partaient en voyage.

- En voyage ?

- Oui, ils partaient... mais pour moi c'était pas des vacances vu qu'ils revenaient, dès fois, blessés.

- Je vois. Et après vous êtes tombés sur l'île ? Où est la petite qui vous a aidé ?

- Partie...

Asura se redressa et se maintint droit alors qu'Iva s'était également assis par terre.

- On a vu Monsieur Gol D Roger se faire tuer en haut de... d'une... euh...

- Échafaud.

- Voilà ! Je suis tombé dessus quand il passait avant d'y aller, ça m'a fait très peur et puis après Belaam il a rigolé en disant que j'avais touché un vrai Démon. C'était pas drôle parce-que le monsieur nous regardait toujours.

Ivankov ricana un instant et l'enfant le rejoint avant de faire tarir ses rires au bout de quelques secondes. Sérieux.

- Belaam ira bien, pas vrai ?

- Je t'en fais la promesse, Asura.

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Durant toute cette journée, Asura avait eu le temps de voir son frère être emmené chez l'ami du Chef des Révolutionnaires. Il avait pu parler avec quelques hommes de Dragon et même eu l'occasion se doucher lorsque Ivankov lui proposa.

Pendant ce temps-là, Inazuma s'était occupé personnellement d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour les deux enfants. Ainsi, cette étrange personne avait fini par laisser un simple débardeur, et un bermuda accompagné de petites chaussures auprès de la salle d'eau. Le tout dans les tons chauds.

Le petit garçon s'était dépêché de les enfiler, heureux de se sentir enfin propre depuis ces derniers jours. Le temps de relever à peine la tête, l'homme à la choucroute bleue s'était placé devant ses yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver et avait pris peur, sursautant brutalement en posant une main sur son cœur. Puis, il rit, son sauveur de même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le souverain de Kamabakka lui expliqua alors que son frère était réveillé, et entre de bonnes mains. Asura voulut de suite le voir mais le travesti l'en empêcha. Question de préservation d'innocence en quelque sorte. L'enfant n'aurait peut-être pas pu supporter le fait de voir les points de suture qu'avait maintenant son frère.

Il fallait au moins que Belaam soit véritablement réveillé pour accueillir son jumeau sinon il paniquerait, forcément. Ainsi, Ivankov le rassura. Il l'avait vu, Belaam allait bien mais il dût faire comprendre au jumeau que le blessé ne pourrait pas se servir de ses bras les semaines qui suivraient. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne devrait surtout pas s'énerver si cela se reproduisait.

Le travesti décida de l'emmener avec lui, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dragon. Asura ne savait que penser de cela, devait-il avoir peur ? allait-il être sermonné parce qu'il n'avait pas essayé de calmer son frère ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ivankov finit par lui annoncer qu'il devrait rester dans la pièce, le temps qu'il aille à la « réunion » qu'il disait. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, le révolutionnaire poussa le plus jeune devant lui avant de commencer à s'en aller là où il était convié. Malgré tout, le « Faiseur de Miracles » se tourna en direction du gamin qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée, n'osant pas toquer à la porte, et il le fixa longuement avant de se lancer.

- N'aies pas peur Asura, je reviens dans pas longtemps.

- ...Hum...

L'homme s'approcha à nouveau de lui avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Le petit garçon l'observa un instant avant de fuir son regard, décidant d'un coup que ses chaussures étaient sans doute plus intéressantes que le reste.

- Tu as peur de Dragon ?

- … Il est … vraiment impressionnant... Tu peux pas venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Je dois y aller Asura, je suis désolé. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne te fera jamais de mal.

- Il fait peur.

- Mais non ! Allez toque !

Tandis que l'adulte se relevait, le petit garçon se tournait, pas très sûr de lui, et finit par taper à la porte en bois. Asura regarda derrière lui, Ivankov était toujours là, l'incitant à avancer. Il entendit la voix du Chef des Révolutionnaires, qui l'invitait à entrer. L'homme de main de Dragon tapota affectueusement la tête de l'enfant avant de partir, définitivement. Le jumeau poussa le battant.

- Entre Asura...

- Euh... oui oui !

Le petit garçon fit quelques pas rapides et referma la porte d'un mouvement de pied, avant de se poster immobile dans la pièce. Il fit voyager son regard au travers de la pièce, une énorme bibliothèque longeait un mur. A sa gauche se trouvaient deux sièges bordeaux et une table d'échiquier. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux à sa droite, il remarqua que Dragon s'y trouvait. Le visage découvert, les lèvres fermés, l'air sérieux. Tout inspirait la crainte chez un enfant, il n'avait rien qui donnait confiance à le voir comme ça.

- Assieds-toi.

Sans un mot, l'enfant s'approcha d'une des chaises devant le bureau et y posa ses fesses le plus discrètement possible.

- Parle moi de tes parents.

- P-pourquoi ?

- C'est important.

- ...Ils ont disparu...

- Je sais cela Asura. Comment s'appellent-ils ?

- Ben... je-je sais pas, pour moi c'est papa et maman...

- Ton nom de famille alors ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine chagrinée en croisant les bras.

- Tes parents se faisaient appeler comment par les Marines ?

- Marines ?

- Oui, ceux que tu appelles les messieurs en blancs.

- Ah ! Ben « Commodore » !

- Le nom, Asura.

- Mais on s'en fiche de ça...

Le tatoué évita de souffler longuement avant de plonger ses yeux bruns dans ceux du petit.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me le dire pas vrai, l'interrogea son vis-à-vis.

- … Maman m'a toujours dit de pas parler aux inconnus.

- Tu vis chez des inconnus en ce moment même.

- Iva est très gentil.

- Oui, mais ici c'est chez moi.

Un lourd silence se fit, durant quelques dizaines de secondes avant que Dragon ne se décide à le briser, ravivant ainsi, peut-être, l'envie de l'enfant de s'ouvrir un peu à une autre personne que Ivankov, et de divulguer son nom.

- On va tout faire pour retrouver tes parents à toi et Belaam, je te le promets. Mais, rien ne nous assure qu'ils sont encore... là. Et il me faudrait votre nom pour commencer les recherches.

Asura leva les yeux en l'air avant de réprimer un sanglot, voulant faire son fort, même si c'était difficile. Il le savait très bien que son « papa » et sa « maman » n'étaient sûrement plus là, et pourtant... Il s'auto-persuadait, à force de se le répéter, il croyait à des songes, ou plutôt des espoirs, que lui seul se mettait en tête.

- Est-ce que vous avez appris à lire et à écrire, toi et ton frère ?

Le garçon se ressaisit avant d'hausser les épaules et éviter le regard perçant de l'homme en face de lui.

- Belaam a un peu de mal à citer l'alphabet et aussi pour faire des majuscules. Moi c'est pour faire les liaisons entre les lettres, il me semble que c'est ça, eh ben c'est vraiment difficile.

Le Chef des Révolutionnaires lui sourit avant de se lever et le rejoindre, posant ainsi une main sur son épaule, et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- L'intelligence est une des meilleures armes dans ce monde, elle te permet de vivre avec un avantage sur tous les autres... ne t'inquiète pas, on fera en sorte que vous ayez déjà celle-ci.

* * *

~ ησtєѕ ~

Les vice amiraux précisés ci-dessus tels que Momonga et Strawberry ont chacun une spécificité dans l'histoire d'Oda.

Le premier, au nom de Momonga, est celui qui a escorté notre chère -notez l'ironie- -_mais moi je l'aime bien euh...- _Impératrice Boa Hancock (avec Lo_oou_ffy) à Impel Down, pour rendre visite à Portgas D Ace.

Le second est le responsable de la mort de Fisher Tiger.

_Et voilà ! On espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! Pour poster une review, merci de remplir le petit encadré blanc juste en dessous et de mettre un pseudonyme si vous n'êtes pas déjà inscrit, puis de cliquer sur le bouton "post review" (en cochant si vous le souhaitez un ou plusieurs petits carrés juste à gauche), c'est entièrement gratuit et ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir !_

_Merci d'avance !_

**Dernière chose : Comme on reprend les cours nous aussi (comme tant d'autres étudiants...), les chapitres arriveront beaucoup moins vite, c'est-à-dire qu'ils prendront plusieurs semaines vu que nous devons être d'accord toutes les deux (oui, oui dès fois il y a des défauts comme celui-ci dans la collaboration), mais on n'abandonnera pas cette fiction, promis ! à la prochaine ! **


	5. L'incertitude

**_NDA _: **Bonjour, bonsoir ! Nous sommes donc heureuses de vous présenter ce quatrième chapitre, qui certes, aura mis du temps à venir mais bon, je pense que pour la plupart vous aurez compris que l'on est pas mal prisées par les cours, et que l'on a une vie derrière l'écran, donc la disponibilité est relativement réduite. Bref, on ne s'éternisera pas trop, espérant juste que ce chapitre vous plaira autant voire plus que les précédents. Nous tenons en tout cas à remercier toutes nos revieweuses, vos commentaires nous font vraiment beaucoup plaisir ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ~ _L'incertitude_**

* * *

Les paupières de Belaam clignèrent lentement, et se frottant les yeux, il finit tant bien que mal par les ouvrir. Il étira son bras droit avant de bailler grandement, pouvant remarquer par ailleurs qu'Ivankov se tenait à ses côtés, l'observant avec bienveillance. Celui-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau que l'enfant saisit brièvement, remerciant l'homme par la même occasion, avant d'avaler le liquide d'une traite, assoiffé.

Le gamin se tenait dans une grande pièce, aux volets bleu turquoise et aux murs blancs, les fins rayons de soleil pénétrant à l'intérieur illuminant la chambre et faisant d'elle un intérieur bien éclairé.

La couleur rouge vermeil du sol contrastait avec la petite étagère ocre qui se trouvait non loin du lit, dans lequel était allongé le roux. Quelques plantes en pot multicolores étaient disposées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour l'aspect esthétique mais aussi pour donner une sorte d'ambiance chaleureuse. Car elles étaient magnifiques.

Soudain l'enfant entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit ledit Inazuma entrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par son frère. Le voyant, Belaam se releva péniblement, voulant faire bonne figure, alors qu'Asura s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, tellement heureux de le revoir. Mais il fut rapidement attrapé par les épaules avant d'être déposé au sol. Il n'avait pas à être brusque s'il voulait que son jumeau se rétablisse au plus vite.

Ainsi Asura observa méchamment le subordonné de Dragon, qui se trouvait en face de lui, avant de reporter son attention sur son proche. Voir son bras gauche couvert d'un plâtre épais , ainsi que le poignet et la main droite le fit frissonner.

Il savait très bien que Belaam ne mourrait pas pour si peu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha, trottinant un peu sous les yeux des adultes alors que la petite tête brûlée le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Mal à l'aise, Asura se risqua maladroitement à lui demander si il allait bien. Son vis-à-vis lui offrit un léger sourire sarcastique en guise de réponse, sans plus, avant de tapoter le lit à côté de lui, l'invitant à venir à ses côtés.

Le jumeau sentit alors sa poitrine lui faire mal lorsqu'il remarqua du sang couler dans un tuyau près de Belaam. Suivis d'un second haut le cœur, et arborant une moue bien visible, il décida de s'installer à quatre pattes sur le lit. Sous les yeux curieux des révolutionnaires, qui regardaient avec appréhension les deux enfants, ils virent Asura attraper un gros pan de couverture avant de s'immiscer aux côtés du blessé. Ainsi après avoir observé longuement le bras du casse-cou, il prit un air sérieux avant de regarder les deux adultes.

- Je resterai ici avec lui tant qu'il ne sortira pas pour jouer avec moi dehors.

- … Tu ne peux pas Asura, ton frère doit être soigné.

- Je ne veux plus jamais laisser Belaam tout seul contre le méchant plus jamais, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, sûr de lui.

Les hommes de Dragon firent mine de se concerter, avant de laisser finalement le petit au côté de son jumeau. A quoi bon...

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Les Révolutionnaires et les deux nouveaux étaient enfin rentrés sur le navire, reprenant quelque peu leurs habitudes.

Les jumeaux avaient fini par passer leur temps dans l'infirmerie, à force ils pourraient presque s'y rendre sans ouvrir les yeux. Ces visites journalières étaient les seules activités les plus intéressantes des deux enfants sur le bâtiment. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que pourrait faire un enfant sur un bateau où les tenanciers étaient des hommes contre le gouvernement ? Rien ? C'est cela.

Asura et Belaam s'ennuyaient fermement donc forcément la plupart du temps, ils suivaient Ivankov, partout où il allait. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'absentait de trop, bien souvent occupé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient intégré le vaisseau et étaient à peu près accepté par les autres malgré les regards jetés à la dérobée. Ils étaient encore seuls, s'amusant comme il le pouvait, ils étaient toujours rabroués après avoir cassé un objet. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Rien.

Ainsi, Asura se retrouvait assis aux côtés de son frère. Belaam s'était installé dans un fauteuil molletonné alors que l'autre, avachi sur l'accoudoir. Ce dernier observait le révolutionnaire, spécialisé dans la médecine, découvrir le coude de Belaam. Déroulant ainsi le gros pansement qui le cachait précédemment.

Du sang, des croûtes, une vision qui lui donna envie de vomir.

D'une mine dégoûtée, il ferma les yeux en tirant la langue dans une grimace, puis blottit son visage dans le cou du bras-cassé.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, d'un œil. Le roux serrait sa main de toutes ses forces, il souffrait pendant que lui se cachait pour ne pas voir la grosse plaie.

C'était toujours comme ça, Asura ne supportait pas la douleur de son frère mais venait toujours avec lui.

Il jetait des regards discrets à son frère, et dès lors qu'il le voyait le regarder à son tour, il enfouissait à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, comme pris sur le fait, comme s'il avait honte de l'observer ainsi.

Belaam n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, trop prisé par la douleur, gémissant parfois sous les manipulations du médecin de bord. Mais il se sentait tout de même bien mentalement, au fond, son jumeau était là, il le soutenait.

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

La porte était restée entrouverte lorsque Kuma avait pénétré dans le bureau du Chef des Révolutionnaires. Il s'installa sur une chaise face à lui, le regardant d'un air on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux. La voix rauque de Dragon se fit entendre, lançant la conversation. C'était un sujet important, une situation qui ne se devait être plus aggravante. Car si on ne s'occupait pas de ce problème rapidement, Dieu sait ce qu'il risquait d'arriver.

Alors le Tyran acquiesçait de temps à autre, étant d'accord avec les propos que tenait son vis-à-vis, étant visiblement de toute façon contre l'intégration de ces deux mômes.

Tout d'un coup, son Chef lui posa une question, une seule, malgré qu'il sache déjà la réponse. Bartholomew lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas forcément où voulait en venir celui-ci. Pourquoi cela ?

Le tatoué se leva et se saisit d'un livre dans sa bibliothèque, le feuilletant rapidement tout en se rasseyant. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il recherchait, il le montra à Kuma qui prit alors un air grave, désolé. Lui aussi il s'inquiétait, et pour une des premières fois, il le laissait transparaître. Rien n'était à prendre à la légère, il avait finalement compris ce que désirait son vis-à-vis.

Belaam déglutit, dans un des couloirs du navire. Il avait entendu une bribe de conversation à son sujet et celui de son frère jumeau. Il était devenu légèrement pâle, triste et atteint par la teneur de celle-ci. L'intrépide baissa alors la tête et manqua de pleurer en se mordant la lèvre.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... nous ?_ Il se retourna et s'en alla vers la cambuse tout en traînant les pieds. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce genre de chose, il ne voulait plus être un fardeau, il ne voulait plus causer de problèmes. _Et pourtant..._ Finissant par être accoudé devant le bastingage, il observa les petites vaguelettes qui se formaient sur l'eau. Belaam pouvait imaginer son père et sa mère en train de lui sourire, l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient heureux, et ils n'attendaient plus qu'Asura et lui...

Un petit bruit le sortit soudainement de sa rêverie et il sursauta brusquement. Il put voir son frère, juste à côté de lui, qui tapait joyeusement des doigts sur le bois du bateau. Il avait failli tomber à la renverse face à la surprise, à ne pas faire attention à son arrivée. C'est de cette façon que le plus timide put remarquer la mine triste de son égal. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Commençant alors à le questionner sans cesse pour parvenir à lui faire cracher le morceau, il le bombarda de « Pourquoi » de « Diiis » et de « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe » mais il ne répondait pas. Ou plus. Celui qui avait le bras cassé jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques révolutionnaires qui passaient par là.

Des regards pleins de compassion, de pitié. Ces regards-là, il les détestait. Il en fallut peu pour que le roux ne réprime un sanglot. Il était découragé face à ces hommes si grands, ces... adultes. Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien ne plus être ici, ne plus être chez cet homme effrayant avec ces gros tatouages sur son visage. Et l'autre qui ressemblait à un ours. C'en était assez, déjà qu'il avait du mal à ne plus dormir dans le lit de ses parents quand il faisait un cauchemar, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait rester ici ?

_Parce que justement, il n'y a qu'eux qui veuillent bien de nous..._

Voilà la simple et triste vérité qu'il pensa avant de regarder le soleil au loin. Démoralisé.

Il avait tellement du mal à supporter tout cela... Il voulait tellement que tout cela soit juste un horrible cauchemar. Il baissa alors la tête, posant son front contre la rambarde alors que son frère ne s'arrêtait pas. Belaam le repoussa violemment lorsqu'il essaya de lui tirer les cheveux.

Asura grogna un « méchant » avant de lui tourner le dos, il lui en voulait parce qu'il cachait des secrets sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ne se trouvait pas bien. Il n'avait pas le droit, Belaam était non seulement son frère mais aussi son meilleur ami. Pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus ?

Le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn jeta un coup d'œil vers son proche qui se contenta de le regarder les yeux brillants. Belaam n'osait dire mot de peur de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son frère. Surtout ces questions. Après tout, Asura n'avait pas à endurer tout cela, et Belaam devait se montrer fort, pour le protéger, pour ne plus qu'il ait à vivre des atrocités de ce genre. Il devait le protéger. C'était son rôle, pas le sien, parce-qu'il était plus fort que lui. Il en était sûr et certain.

* * *

**[_... ~ ..._]**

* * *

Lentement, les jumeaux virent une intense brume dévoiler une certaine île. La chaleur se raréfiait peu à peu. Le soleil déclinait au loin, alors que la neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Cette île semblait être le véritable contraire d'Alabasta. Autant il était un de ces royaumes des plus arides, autant Bartigo pouvait être une de ces îles les plus glacées de la Route de tous les Périls. Asura eut un léger frisson.

Ivankov avait poussé les deux plus jeunes recrues à s'avancer sur le pont, près de la proue à la forme de dragon. Le plus petit faisait toujours la tête à son frère tandis que ce dernier l'évitait presque inconsciemment. Avec facilité, Belaam put ressentir tout la frustration et la peine que son jumeau cachait plus ou moins dans son petit corps d'enfant. Peut-être devrait-il en parler ?... Il ne savait plus. Pourquoi son père n'était pas là ? D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui réussissait à calmer leurs disputes. Et tout cela le faisait hésiter. Trop peut-être. Il attendait que quelqu'un sorte de nulle part pour lui dire quoi faire. Quoi dire. Où aller. A lui qui était encore trop jeune, trop immature, trop frêle. Et il ne bougeait pas. Il attendait. Et rien n'arrivait.

Ainsi, le roux se mit finalement à observer un moment son égal qui venait de recevoir une grosse veste de couleur orange sur les épaules. Belaam souffla puis grelotta légèrement. Un nuage s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il entendait la choucroute bleue babiller avec entrain en décrivant le Quartier Général des Révolutionnaires, dans toutes ses formes. A son tour, il sentit un vêtement chaud et lourd se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour compte de l'arracher à sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête et remercia rapidement le soldat de Dragon qui lui sourit en retour. Serait-il comme lui, un jour, doté d'une arme et aussi grand ? Vaillant ? Puissant ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout cela était tellement loin, et que jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait devenir comme eux ? Oui pourquoi se disait-il qu'il fallait autant rêver ? Il n'était ni papa ni maman, il ne leur arriverait jamais à la cheville. C'était peut-être ça.

- Dragon vous a déjà attribué des chambres elles sont côte à côte, déclara le souverain de Kamabakka avec un sourire stupide sur le visage.

- Super...

- Il y a un problème, little boy ?

- Non, non Iva !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn le rassura d'un sourire empreint d'une innocence tout à fait remarquable. Belaam crut manquer de ricaner face à cette majestueuse mise en scène, son jumeau avait toujours une de ces manies à se faire passer pour un gamin des plus candides alors qu'il n'en était rien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton frère ?

La question frappa le petit de plein fouet qui ferma lentement ses petites lèvres, ne sachant que répondre face à ceci. En vérité, Asura ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait faire la tête à son jumeau.

- Asura me fait la tête parce qu'il n'est pas capable de réfléchir tout seul.

- Tais toi ! T'as qu'à me dire ce qui va pas ! Je suis ton meilleur copain en plus d'être ton frère ! On doit toujours tout se dire, et toi tu me caches tout, vilain !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais vu que tu devrais ressentir les même choses que moi, idiot.

- Quelles choses, les enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui aux cheveux de sang tourna le dos, ayant la ferme intention de partir mais fut arrêté illico par Ivankov, lui attrapant fermement par le bras sans pour autant lui casser les os, et le ramenant près de son frère. Côte à côte, l'un regardait à droite et l'autre à gauche. Ils étaient véritablement bornés voire orgueilleux. Encore des gamins tout à fait puérils.

- Alors ?

Les jumeaux demeurèrent immobiles, seuls leurs cheveux voletaient au gré du vent mordant. Visiblement ils allaient accoster dans moins d'une heure, si l'on en suivait les dires de quelques hommes qui s'occupaient du navire et s'assuraient de répondre aux questions et ordres que leur donnaient des personnes que l'on aurait pu considérer comme leurs supérieurs.

- Vous n'êtes pas content de venir à Bartigo ?

- On est toujours sur GrandLine...

- Avec papa et maman, on devait aller à South Blue. On devait quitter la partie du Monde des …

- Des Marines. On devait quitter les amis et le chef de maman et papa parce qu'ils avaient peur pour nous. A South Blue, on avait une maison là-bas quand papa ou maman nous emmenait en vacances. Ils avaient décidé qu'on devrait aller là-bas. Parce qu'on était pas les seuls ou je sais plus trop quoi, mais au moins on avait pas besoin de rester enfermés pour se cacher, y avait pire que nous je crois.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?

- Bah j'y pensais pas.

- En plus c'est pas ça qui nous embête ! Asura boude parce-que je ne lui ai pas dit un truc que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs. C'est un bébé.

- Qui as-tu entendu ?

- Le méchant et Monsieur Dragon.

- Le méchant ?

- Le monsieur qui nous aime pas, asséna Belaam en faisant une moue embarrassée, tournant la tête comme gêné par ses propos.

- Oh... Kuma. Il s'appelle Bartholomew Kuma.

- Pourquoi il nous aime pas au fait ? Il nous regarde super bizarre... comme si un avait un troisième bras ! Je comprends pas ce type, on a rien fait de grave pourtant, je sais pas ce qu'il a.

Asura fit de grands mouvements avec ses bras, désespéré, lançant un regard rempli d'incompréhensions en tout genre à la choucroute bleue. Ne contrôlant visiblement plus ses gestes, il frappa malencontreusement la partie que le foulard entourait de son égal. Ce dernier gémit un instant avant de tenter de le taper à son tour, agacé que celui-ci ne fasse pas attention, ce qui lui lança une violente douleur dans les phalanges.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?! Abruti, je te jure quand j'ai plus ces trucs, je te tape à mort !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Pardon Belaam !

- Je vais t'écrabouiller, te faire manger le sol, te...

- Belaam, qu'est ce-que l'on t'a dit ?

Silencieusement, le blessé se tut. Le plus frêle se contenta de caresser l'épaule de son frère dans un geste familier, lui demandant pardon. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il avait du mal à se maîtriser, il était tellement faible... Ou alors il était idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la conséquence que pourraient causer ses actes... Le roux se gratta la tête, un peu confus. Il ne savait véritablement rien au final. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour l'épauler à son tour, le soutenir, l'aider, et lui permettre de devenir plus fort, d'évoluer aussi. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte que son petit manège ne servait à rien, qu'il était encore qu'un gamin, idiot, peureux. Oui, il avait peur, et il justifiait en quelque sorte ses actes par cela. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Son frère n'y était pour rien, c'est lui qui était trop immature, impuissant. Il lui fallait grandir, se rendre compte. Car c'était Asura qu-

- On ne tardera pas à arriver, alors pas de dispute d'ici là, et tenez vous à carreaux, ajouta le souverain du royaume de Kamabakka en frottant les cheveux des deux petiots, les désordonnant encore plus qu'auparavant.

- D'accord, articula celui aux cheveux auburn, avant de se tourner vers son demi. Belaam, tu viens ?

Son vis-à-vis le regarda vaguement, tiré trop rapidement de son début de réflexion, n'arrivant pas à reprendre le fil de ses pensées, perdu. Il demeura alors les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré, dans son monde. Asura le fixa bizarrement, avant de secouer sa main lentement devant ses yeux.

- Belaam ? Tu viens ?

- Euh, oui pardon. J'arrive.


	6. L'exclusion

_**NDA : **_Nous sommes de retour pour vous présenter le cinquième chapitre de Semper Fi en ce premier jour de vacances ! Chapitre qui est, certes, plus court que les autres, mais nous étions dans l'obligation de couper à un endroit précis, nombreuses péripéties allant suivre suite à cela. Espérant comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à nous faire parvenir vos retours critiques. Bonne lecture !_**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 ~ ****_L'exclusion_**

* * *

Le froid sévissait sur les peaux jeunes des deux enfants. A peine eurent-il eu le temps de se déplacer, de passer la passerelle pour rejoindre la terre ferme et blanche de Bartigo, qu'ils virent les révolutionnaires s'organiser de façon à dégager chaque valises du navire. Pendant un moment, ces deux-là se contentèrent de les observer, les épiant et ne savant que faire. Le froid mordait leurs visages, sans pitié, des cristaux pailletés les fouettaient. Le temps semblait endormi, comme engourdi. Alors, au bout d'un moment de lassitude face à cette scène des plus ennuyeuses, Asura se contenta d'admirer le paysage. Il était comme glacé, et au loin, il se trouvait le Quartier Général. Il semblait loin, si loin... Devaient-ils vraiment traverser tout cela à pied ? Le petit ne savait pas. Il frémit une fois de plus. L'air glacial parvint à parcourir son échine, et par réflexe il se frotta les mains avant de les porter à sa bouche pour souffler dessus.

- Attention !

Tendant maladroitement les bras pour réceptionner un objet, Belaam fut frappé de plein fouet par la lanière en cuir d'un sac qu'on venait de lui balancer. Semblant être presque assommé par ce poids qui devait être plus lourd que lui, il en perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber à la renverse. Le roux se releva difficilement avant de se frotter le postérieur, lui qui avait plus ou moins amorti sa chute. Les hommes le dévisagèrent avant de se mettre à rire d'une manière assez cynique.

De ce fait, Asura leur lança un regard que l'on aurait presque pu qualifier de terrifiant s'il se trouvait face à des jeunes de son âge. Aucunement effrayés, les adultes continuèrent de se moquer des « gamins » alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Quelques instants après le départ de ces hommes, le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn finit par souffler bruyamment avant de tendre une main tremblante pour aider son jumeau à se relever, le tirant du mieux qu'il put pour le remettre sur pied, tandis que la neige humide menaçait de traverser la faible épaisseur de ses vêtements non adaptés pour un tel climat.

Par ailleurs, comme l'avait prévu Asura, Belaam se mit très rapidement à grelotter, tout en soufflant quelques « petits nuages », comme il les surnommait si bien. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux garçons observèrent, sans un mot, les révolutionnaires avancer d'un bon pas, sans même les attendre.

_Mais où se trouvait Ivankov bon sang ?_ se tournant alors vers son frère qui s'était mis à lui frotter le dos, Asura se trémoussa pour retirer sa veste et lui tendre malgré l'immédiat refus de celui-ci, accompagné de « remets-la ! », mais il n'en fit cure. Le petit garçon la posa sur les épaules de Belaam, malgré que celui-ci lui sommait de remettre tout de suite son vêtement, avant de se saisir de son sac. En dépit de la situation, Asura saisit le sac déjà bien trop gros pour son corps frêle, puis força son jumeau à avancer en faisant fi de ses protestations.

Pourtant, Asura ne tarda pas à s'écrouler à son tour, ayant visiblement trop mal au dos et étant incapable de supporter un tel poids. Il resta à terre un moment tandis que son semblable soufflait dans ses mains pour se réchauffer quelque peu. Ils observaient les hommes partir au loin, tellement loin d'eux, les délaissant totalement.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, et Belaam, qui était debout porta subitement la main à son coude, se mordant les lèvres pour être moins tiraillé par la douleur. La plaie s'était rouverte lorsqu'il était tombé et il ne l'avait remarqué que lorsqu'il voulut chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il grogna, comme s'il s'en voulait, à la fois à lui-même pour être si faible, mais aussi à ces adultes imbéciles qui ne cherchaient même pas à les aider ni s'occuper d'eux. Se dirigeant précipitamment vers les sacs à quatre pattes, Asura tira sur les nombreuses fermetures éclair, une par une, en quête d'un remède ou d'un médicament qui pourrait être utile à son proche. Sortant alors quelques paquets qu'il pensait intéressants pour les déposer sur ses genoux, il libéra une boîte contenant quelques comprimés, tous différents, coincés dans la besace, entre deux pull-overs. Asura put saisir les notices à l'intérieur, les lisant les unes après les autres, avec difficulté tout de même vu les mots utilisés et bien trop scientifiques pour son jeune âge, il finit par réussir à trouver la petite pilule qui pourrait alléger la souffrance de son frère.

Il en sortit donc une qu'il pensait efficace, voyant les maux de Belaam et lui déposa dans la main quand ce dernier s'accroupit à ses côtés. Pourtant le blessé étira une grimace en voyant le médicament, le cachet étant trop gros et surtout ils n'avaient pas d'eau à disposition. Belaam le déposa néanmoins sur sa langue et attendit que celui-ci fonde suite aux quelques recommandations du garçon aux cheveux auburn. Mais mauvaises. Il le recracha, écœuré. Le goût était infect, de plus sa forme n'avait même pas été dissoute.

Dépité, le roux posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Asura, cachant ses mains froides dans ses poches, il s'était positionné de façon à ce qu'il soit en face des cieux. Belaam observait le ciel blanc ainsi que ses flocons tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient à la vue. Lui qui se contenait depuis un petit moment déjà pour ne rien montrer de la douleur qu'il ressentait, il finit par se laisser tomber sur le côté, le côté droit de son visage collé aux jambes de son frère, les larmes dévaler le long de son visage, épuisé.

Pendant ce temps, son jumeau cherchait de l'aide tel une girouette, pouvant par ailleurs remarquer que le navire n'était pas si loin du QG. Il questionna un peu le garçon à ses côtés, pour savoir si oui ou non il se sentait de se relever et marcher encore un peu mais son état se dégradait de plus en plus. Le lèvres de Belaam commençaient à prendre lentement des teintes violines . Il grelottait, claquait des dents, et sa température corporelle chutait petit à petit. Asura était dans la même situation et pourtant il n'avait rien sur le dos, comment son frère pouvait-il être dans cet état alors qu'il était couvert ?

Asura manqua de pleurer à son tour. Face à cette situation, que pouvait t-il faire d'autre après tout ? Il était tiraillé entre l'appel à l'aide que lui envoyait inconsciemment son frère, lui demandant d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour le soigner, et le fait de ne pas le laisser tomber, de rester à ses côtés.

Soudain, un bruit de pas. Quelques secondes. Deuxième bruit de pas. Quelqu'un était là pour Belaam, enfin ! Son jumeau se tourna rapidement pour faire face à son « sauveur », remarquant ainsi que ce n'était pas un révolutionnaire qui se tenait à une dizaine de pas. Son vis-à-vis, celui-là, montrait les crocs.

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Le second né donc en l'occurrence le plus petit des jumeaux cria. Cria à s'en déchirer la voix. Cria de toutes ses forces, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors que son frère demeurait immobile, en pleine phase d'hypothermie. Car le tigre blanc face à lui n'avait pas l'air d'être très « gentil ». Celui-ci commença même à poser lentement, très lentement, une patte devant l'autre, comme s'il était près à sauter sur le premier qui essaierait de dévorer ses proies avant lui. Il était terrifiant, et l'angoisse terrassait le garçon qui avait encore les yeux ouverts.

Asura était obnubilé par la carrure imposante de la bête, qui menaçait à chaque seconde de bondir puissamment en leur direction, afin de les dévorer tout cru. Ses lèvres commençaient à trembler, son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne se contrôlait plus.

La peur de la mort.

Il pourrait mourir dans les quelques secondes qui allaient arriver, mais tout était si long...  
Subitement, une ombre apparut devant lui. Il cligna des yeux avant de ne plus rien comprendre. _Pourquoi lui ? _L'intervenant retira son gant d'une vitesse pareille à celle de son arrivée : vive et violente. Asura le vit alors asséner un coup de main dans le visage du félin, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de saisir, tout comme Asura. Et sous ses yeux, l'animal disparut soudainement, d'un bruit creux. Il se frotta le visage, croyant être victime d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Mais Kuma se trouvait toujours là, et lui restait ébahi, sans voix, face à ce mangeur de fruit du démon. Il ne réalisait toujours pas. Lui ? Il venait de les sauver ? Mais... C'était juste fantastique.

Bartholomew ne dit mot, se contentant de revenir vers les garçons au sol, Bible à la main, tout en remettant son gant qu'il avait précédemment enlevé. Il souleva les sacs d'une facilité surprenante, et les déposa à l'aide de la grosse bandoulière sur une de ses épaules, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. D'un autre bras, il soutira Belaam de la couche de neige immaculée qui était totalement amorphe. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn l'observa, les yeux grands ouverts, toujours stupéfait, puis se leva avec précipitation. Avant de se faire semer, le révolutionnaire ayant déjà commencé à s'en aller.

- Attendez !


End file.
